creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilly Caster
Lilly was an excellent actor who became famous when she was 13 years old; she was known worldwide. There wasn't a single person that disliked her. She has blonde hair that goes down to her ankles and grey eyes. Her favorite outfit is a mesh black top with a black bralette underneath, and ripped skinny jeans paired with black high heeled boots that go up to her knees. She wears a gold choker with a small silver dolphin dangling from the middle. After becoming a Creepypasta, she cut her hair to just below her shoulder blades, and dyed it jet black. She went to a beauty supply store and bought red contacts, and only takes them off when she is in the shower or going to sleep. Now, she wears a black crop top with a black skirt, and fishnet tights. For her shoes, she wears white high tops, and a gold chain anklet. She still wears her gold choker with the little dolphin. She wears a knife sheath with her favorite red and black dagger around her left thigh. Personality Before she became a Creepypasta she was a kind and caring girl. She knows she's famous, but she also knows that she's just like any other person. Lilly refused to let her fame get to her head. She surrounds herself with her friends and family, and puts them before herself. She loves volunteering at a local animal shelter, and uses her fame to bring in potential adopters. After she became a Creepypasta everything went in a downward spiral. She became cruel and calculating, and would never back down from a fight no matter how big or small the opponent may be. She can easily defend herself from multiple attackers at once, and feels a sense of pride after winning a fight. Story After becoming famous at the age of thirteen, her career just kept getting better and better, She has starred in multiple movies, all of which were a tremendous success. She was the most sought after actress by all directors in the movie scene. A lot of celebrities think that the paparazzi can be annoying, but Lilly loved her fans, and never thought that they can be a nuisance at times. However, fame comes at a cost. She had a stalker who studied her daily routine, and followed her from the cover of the shadows. After she was finished filming a scene for a movie that she was a lead in, he made his move. He pressed a chloroform soaked rag over her face, and after struggling for a bit she fell limp in his arms. She awoke in a strange room, and gasped at the sight of it. The bed she was laying in had a comforter with her face printed on it. There was a life-size cardboard cut out of her in the corner, and the walls were completely covered with posters of Lilly's smiling face. Having heard the creak of the bed as she sat up, her kidnapper walked in, and locked the door behind him. He was a greasy-haired, overweight, and smelly man. Lilly was pretty sure that there was an old pizza stain on his shirt. He pulled her by her arm off of the bed and pushed her up against the poster filled wall. He put a dagger to her throat, and threatened to cut her hand off if she didn't sleep with him. Lilly took in a shaky breath and closed her eyes. After a second she challenged him by staring him straight in the eyes and yelled no at the top of her lungs. She kneed him in the groin and he stumbled back and crumpled to the floor in pain. She started running toward the door when the man grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her back. He pulled her until her back was pressed against his body and he slit her throat. Everything went black She woke up in a hospital bed a few days later, with no idea how she got there. She raised a hand to her neck where she felt stitches along the area where her throat had been cut. She looked at the clock on the wall which read 2:08 A.M. She escaped from the hospital and ran home. After changing into a new outfit, she stayed there until 6:00 A.M. She taught herself how to fight and fend for herself. She mastered using her dagger in just a few short weeks. She was wandering the woods when she encountered Slenderman. He took her to the Creepypasta mansion where she continues to work on her fighting skills. Facts *Lilly is created by Keely Ford. *Her birthday is March the 19th, the year 2002. *She is 17 years old. *She's friends with Jane the Killer. *She hates Jeff the Killer. *She treats Lazari like a little sister. Category:Female Category:OC Category:Human Category:Anti-Hero Category:Serial Killer Category:Teenager Category:Unknown Category:Tragic Category:Proxy Category:Killer Category:In A Relationship Category:Deceased Parent(s)